Please Don't Leave Me
by Chocolate Chip Cookie and Milk
Summary: Draco tries breaking up with Pansy. It doesn't go well.


_One-shot about Draco trying to break up with Pansy. Things don't go well Inspired by Pink's Please Don't Leave Me. I saw the video and thought it was hilarious. I also read Misery by Stephen King and I thought if Pansy was a psychopath, she would act like this of Draco tried to break off with her. _

_BTW, I really do think she's one, but I don't think she would do this. _

Please Don't Leave Me

"Off me woman!" I screamed trying to pry Pansy off him. They were in the Malfoy Manor, after the War. We were having a party to celebrate anniversary the death of Voldemort and the fact that we didn't get carted off to Azkaban.. I decided to break up with my long time girlfriend. Pansy Parkinson. She was making a scene and everyone was witnessing this.

"Draco don't do this!" she cried on his shoulder. "You love me!"

"No I don't you mad woman. Off!"

she held on even tighter.

"Pansy if you don't get off me in five seconds - "

"Please don't leave me!" she said. If it was possibly her grip was even tighter.

"Help! Anyone!" I cried out desperately.

Goyle came forward cracking his knuckles. "Off," he said. That was usually the extent of his vocabulary. Crabbe said everything else.

"No!" she screeched. He pulled her off me. "You love me. You love me!"

"Nutter," I muttered was I examined his fried robes. Her fingernails ripped the robes of my shoulders. I cursed. They were expensive.

Oh well. I'll send her the bill.

"Malfoy." I turned to see his acquaintance, Zabini.

"Yes?" I said testily. No one should talk to him of he had that tone of voice.

"You know Parkinson will get what she wants," Zabini warned. "And she wants you."

"Zabini, I think you should mind your own business."

"well since you decided to break up with that psychopath in front of the whole common room, I would say it's everyone's business."

"Fuck off."

"Manners."

!!

I woke up in a dark room.

Tied to a chair.

Tight.

Without a wand.

"Help!" I cried out. "Help."

"Helps on the way Draco,' as girlish voice said. Parkinson. "It's right here."

"Pansy get me out of this chair," I said desperately.

"I can't," she replied coming out of the darkness carrying a rope and hammer. "You might leave."

Crap.

She did this.

Zabini was right. She will do anything to get what she wants.

And this time, it's me.

Crap.

"Now let me fix that leg of yours,' she said waving the hammer.

"Don't you dare Parkinson," I snarled. "My Dad will hear about this."

"If he could ever find you," she said grinning. How can she be so calm about this. She just kidnapped the heir of the Malfoy family.

"So let me fix that leg." _CRACK!_

Searing pain. I cried out. It was excruciating. What was she playing at.

"Okay Pansy, you got your revenge," he croaked. "let me go."

"Draco," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You don't seem to understand. You're never leaving. And since your never leaving we'll be together forever."

I black out then.

!!

He woke up in a different location this time. It looked like one of the rooms in the Parkinson Manor. Is her family in on this?

"Hi Draco." No it's that voice. Pansy!

"You like your room?" she asked. He looked around it was pink and had her pictures everywhere. He was laying on a bed with pink covers. His leg was not moving. It was put in some king of white case. She laid on the bed next to him. Oh Merlin please don't tell me......

"I mean our room."

NO!!

Curse Zabini and his rightness.

"Parkinson, you have to let me go,' he said. "I've got to finish school, get my inheritance...."

See I didn't get my inheritance because Dad thought it would be better for me to have it when the War was over. I don't see why, but that was that. So he extended the spell on my inheritance until l I was nineteen, which is in three weeks.

"Don't worry. If you don't show up by your nineteenth birthday the money gets handed over to the next pureblood family,' she giggled. "Which would be the Blacks, but Sirius Black is dead. So then the Zabinis, but Blaise won't even see the fortune." She kept giggling like this was a joke. Didn't she understand? "Then the Parkinsons. So we'll get in it the end."

She's a mad woman.

"It would be easier to let me go,' I said through gritted teeth. Merlin why doesn't she understand. I get that she's thick, but she can't get away with this.

Right?

"But I love you Draco,' she said giving me a hug I didn't want. "And I'll never let you go."

"Is your family in on this?" I asked trying to distract her. She hurt me once, and judging by her behavior, she'll do it again.

"My Mum is,' she said. "She thinks I'm nuts, but she's helping me."

Why would she? Pansy is nuts, so she should be carted off to St. Mungo's.

Maybe she's calling them now! Oh happy day!

"yes, well I always thought she was a nice lady," I said conversationally. "I'm starving. Maybe she could bring me some food."

"She could!" Parkinson squealed. "We could have lunch together. Good idea Draco. Mum!"

Damn. I thought she would leave. Then I could talk to Lady Parkinson so I could get out of here.

"Yes dear?" Lady Parkinson called.

"Could you bring me and Draco some lunch?" she called back.

"I'm sorry dear, but you know I'm not that strong."

"Fine,' she huffed. "I'll get lunch. Can you keep an eye on him."

"Of course."

Pnasy got off the bed. "I'll come back with lunch Draco." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the hideous pink room. Lady Parkinson came up a minute or two later.

"Hello Draco," she greeted sitting on the edge of the bed. Lady Parkinson was beautiful. Pansy didn't have her sophisticated beauty. Pansy was more husky. She was thinner.

"Lady, could you please get me out of here?" I asked desperately. "I can't stay here forever."

"That's what I intent to do Mr. Malfoy," she replied giving him a small smile. "Pansy was never the same after the War. It was worst when you broke up with her."

"You know exactly why I had to."

'I know. You're betrothed," Lady Parkinson said quietly. "And have you told Pansy?"

"I did during the party when I was breaking up with her," I replied. "And me and Pansy really didn't click anymore. We're too different now."

"Yes you are. The War shaped you in a different way then Pansy," Lady Parkinson said. 'oh she's coming up. Now act natural. I'll call the Ministry soon."

"Okay," I said relieved. It was nice to have someone on my side for once.

"Go along with whatever she says."

"Sure."

"I'm serious Draco," she said grimly. "She'll hurt you if you don't."

"Got it," I said as pansy came in with pasta and garlic bread.

"Mum, were you telling him about the wedding?" she asked. My mouth dropped. WHAT?

"Yes I was dear," Lady Parkinson said. "He was delighted."

"Really?' she asked me.

"Of – course," I stuttered. Was she nuts. Wedding? I'm getting married to Astoria Greengrass. Not her.

NOT HER!!

"Oh that's wonderful," Pansy squealed. "I'll get the dress. Oh Mum get Draco into those dress robes we have." she rushed out of the room.

"Draco,' Lady Parkinson said. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to warn you about that."

"Is she really going to - "

"Yes," she said hurried. "Oh whatever you do, do not say yes. Pansy is probably going to put a spell that keeps you to together forever. So put these on." She threw him some dress robes.

"But I don't want to get married!" I cried.

"You won't," she said. "They're coming soon. So just put them on and I'll escort you to the fake wedding."

I grudgingly put on the robes. They were two sizes to big. Possibly belonged to Master Parkinson before he died. He was huge. So anyway after putting them on the best I could on the bed lady Parkinson Helped me up and fixed the robes. She gave me some Muggle contraption called crutches so I could stand on my own.

She lead me to their living room. It was set up with an altar and a priest. She probably going to erase his memory later so she wouldn't get caught.

"Remember don't say yes."

"Got it." she lead me to the front of the altar and I stood there with my crutches. Waiting.

And waiting.

Then Pansy finally came out in a white fluffy dress. Hold a bouquet of lilies and her head covered by a veil. She was taking her sweet time coming down the aisle.

And so were the Aurors.

Did she call them or what?

So when she finally got down the aisle she skipped all the rights that she could so we could be wed. I shot a look at Lady Parkinson, but her face remained blank.

"Do you Pansy Parkinson take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfull wedded husband?"

She beamed. "I do."

"And Draco Malfoy do you take Pansy Parkinson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

There was a pause. Pansy gave me a look. On of those scary looks that say I will get hurt if I don't do it now.

Crap.

Lady Parkinson said not to say yes, so.....

"Hell no."

Pansy looked like she had been slapped. Lady Parkinson looked relieved. The priest looked neutral I guess he gets paid either way.

"What did you say Draco," she spat. "Say yes!"

"No," I said. "Pansy I don't like you like that anymore. Will you just stop already?"

"But you're suppose to love me," she said shrilly. "MOTHER!"

"Pansy, you can't force someone to love you."

"But I LOVE HIM!"

"But he doesn't love you."

"MOTHER!" her voice was getting to me. I started to leave. She noticed. "No you're not going anywhere." she took out the hammer.

Crap.

"Pansy, be careful with that," her mother warning.

_WHACK!_

My arm.

Crap.

"OW!!" I cried out. When are they going show up?

"You're not going to leave Malfoy," she cackled.

She raised the hammer again. I braced myself.

"Put down the hammer!" Yes they're here.

"No!"

_WHACK!_

My other hand. By this rate, I'll never be able to use my body again.

"They tackled her to the ground. She was crying. "Draco LOVE ME!"

"I didn't say anything.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Lady Parkinson shook her head. She must be wondering where she had gone wrong. "Take her to St. Mungo's please."

The head of the mission nodded. "To St. Mungo's."

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Malfoy, you need to get to St. Mungo's to?" a trainee asked. Weasley.

"Yeah," I replied. "Help me?"

"Sure." I swear there was a grin on his face. I'll kill him as soon as I could move.

Then I got a better idea.

"How's dear Lavender?"

The End


End file.
